Too Late
by gogirl369
Summary: The guys have always saved Sang, they always come to the rescue when she needed them most. But what if this one time they didn't? They get in a fight when suddenly something horrible happens to Sang but none of them know. How is she supposed to tell them? She's broken, what if they hate her? Rated T, but warning for rape in beginning scene rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: WARNING: This chapter may be triggering as it includes rape, this story is rated T, but for the_** ** _beginning scene_** ** _I would rate it to be M._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, character credit to C.L. Stone.**

 _Help_

"You like this don't you" He pushes.

 _Kota_

"You're such a tease," He pushes while one hand grabs my stomach.

 _Silas_

"You little slut" He pushes and his other hand grabs my hair.

 _Gabriel_

"I can hear you moaning"

 _Nathan_

"You want this" He slams into me more.

 _North_

"You want me" He moves his hands under my bra.

 _Victor_

"Stop crying bitch" He starts to squeeze me harder.

 _Luke_

"You know you asked for this". He bites down on my shoulder, moaning.

 _Sean_

"Where are your guys now?" His breathing is erratic.

 _Owen_

He smiles wickedly "They're too late", he finishes.

I can't move. It's as if he's still on top of me crushing me down.

He pulls my skirt down, along with my bra and shirt, his finger feel like needles on my skin. He smiles down at me and starts to clean. Why is he cleaning?

Why can't I do anything?

Tears begin to wet my cheeks but I lie their unmoving. I feel numb. I feel broken. I close my eyes and the darkness finally consumes me.

"Sang" Someone's pushing my shoulder.

 _Stop hurting me._

"Sang" It's a female voice

 _No._

"Sang, you can't just take a nap during gym class, come on you didn't even change. The guys are going to be worried about you now wake up" She shoved me one more time and my eyes flutter open.

It's just Karen.

She smiles softly, "Look the guys told me you had a long night, but hey sleeping in the locker room during class in the middle of the floor isn't gonna help you any".

She helps sit me up. "Come on, the coach may have missed you slipping in here late but she'll be coming in here soon to get her testing stuff."

 _I don't care, where are the guys? Where are my boys?_

Karen looks at me questioningly touching my shoulder, I flinch.

She draws her hand away, "Are you okay? All the guys have been out doing their mile tests. They've been out their for about fifteen minutes now they should be back it's our turn, but you can probably see them after when it's over?

 _After,_

I squeeze my eyes and hug my sides,

 _When it's over._

"Sang?" Karen's voice is filled with concern but all I want is them. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" she asks.

 _Dr. Green, I need to see Dr. Green._

My legs move on auto pilot and I nod, "I can take you?" She offers, but I shake my head. I need Dr. Green.

My legs feel like jello as I walk out of the room and into the school hallway, pain erupting from every part of my body. I just need to get to him. He can help, he can fix me.

 _I'm broken._

The thought stops me in my tracks.

"Aggele mou?" Silas's voice rings out and suddenly I'm enveloped by strong arms and large hands.

I try to relax but I can't.

 _Strong arms, large hands, crushing me. It's him, it's him, it's him all over again._

Then the world fades to black one more time.

 _ **A/N: Review if you'd like to see more and if I should continue! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I promise I'm trying here :D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters or anything**

"What happened?" Mr. Blackbournes voice was demanding, slicing through the room like a knife. Silas squeezed her hand once more before shaking his head, "I told you, I don't know".

Dr. Green sighed exasperated, it felt like no matter what they did she was always hurt.

Her health had become such a big priority for Sean, he constantly made sure she was doing everything she told him to. He'd checked her out, she was fine but blood sugar was low. Was it her sugar again?

"Did she eat breakfast?"

Kota appeared at the door as his eyes focused on Sang's body lying across the table.

"She ate two pieces of toast, an egg, and some greek yogurt. How long has she been out?" Kota's voice was calculated with worry evident in his tone.

Mr. Blackbourne took a tight breath, "About two minutes, based on her previous blackouts she should be waking up soon."

Silas rubbed his fingers of her hand mindlessly doing her name, trying to coax her awake.

"Aggele mou please wake up. We're here your safe, please wake up". Seconds later Sang's eyes fluttered open, but they knew something was wrong.

Her eyes, they said everything.

Kota was the first to jump up, placing his hand kindly at her shoulder. Sang flinched and his hand was immediately gone. His eyes went wide questioning her movement while Silas quickly moved his hand and tugging down her shirt a little. Sang scrambled to pull her shirt back up but Silas continued to hold it down.

"Mr. Kobra"

He started shaking as anger emitted from pulled his hand away from the shirt standing up.

"Mr. Kobra," Mr. Blackbourne pressed again.

"North's a dead man" he seethed.

"Silas, calm down. This isn't the first time-"

"He hurt her! Did you see her flinch? I don't care if he likes biting her-" a string of curses in Greek began to seep into the room.

Dr. Green looked to Sang to relieve the situation but she was still and quiet. _Had it been true? Did North really bite her that hard? Maybe it scared her?_

"Mr. Kobra we will deal with this. Calm down now! Miss Sorenson doesn't need this right now. We're leaving now!" Owen voice reverberated from the room, his anger clear.

"But-"

"No. Now Mr. Kobra or your grounded from her. Get out of this room, we're leaving now."

The door slammed behind them.

Dr. Green and Kota turned to Sang but their was one problem. The girl clearly broken in front of them couldn't have been her.

 _No_ , Kota thought, _Not those eyes, not again._

"Sang?" Kota's voice came out softly. She looked down after meeting his eyes and did something they never thought she would do to them.

She turned away.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Also I realized my computer auto corrected Korba, to Kobra- Sorry about that!**

Sang's P.O.V

They thought it was North. They thought he bit me too hard or something.

 _Him biting me_.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to focus. I needed to tell Dr. Green.

But when I looked up, and met two sets of worried eyes it was like I couldn't speak. It was as if there was lemon juice and vinegar burning my throat, making me mute. How could I tell them?

 _I'm broken, even more than before. How could they want me now?_

To my surprise my body began moving on its own, shielding me from their eyes as I turned away. I needed to think. Trust your family, that's what I'd always been told. But there were things the boys didn't always share right? Kota said his dad did things that made him embarrassed, but he didn't share those. Right? Did he go into detail? I tried to rack my brain for the answer but Kota and Sean weren't going to give me time to think.

"Pookie?"

I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Sang did something happen?" Sean voice was steady but soft.

"Is this about the fight earlier?" My eyes cut up, looking at Kota as he searched my face for answers.

"What fight?" I held my breath and waited for Kota to answer, Sean didn't know.

 _Could I blame it on the fight?_

I knew the second I thought it, it was the wrong thing to do. I needed to tell them, every cell in my body was screaming for me to tell them.

 _He's back_

 _He attacked me_

 _He…_

My throat seized, I didn't want to think of the word.

No, I needed to focus. We had to worry about everything else and I was tired of making everything difficult.

"Nathan, North, and Gabriel got in a fight a little bit ago. I don't know the specifics yet but Nathan threw a punch at North and Gabriel got in the middle of it. Sang tried to get them to stop."

"Why were they fighting?" Sean asked but we all knew the answer. Kota's eyes slid to me but we all stayed silent.

 _Me. I was always the one causing problems._

Dr. Green looked down at me softly, "Sweetie, do you think that's what made you pass out?"

I looked down but nodded.

"It probably made her blood pressure sky rocket and her anxiety spike. I bet she passed out when it crashed, it's a good thing Silas was there." He looked at me reassuringly.

"Pookie don't worry, we'll get this all sorted out. You can't blame yourself for this kind of thing. You can't help that you're so cute." He smiled and gave me a wink, obviously trying to cheer me up.

I smiled weakly, but inside I chanted;

 _They don't need to know. It will only mess everything up more._

I knew it was wrong but I couldn't screw this mission up for them again. I needed to keep this hidden.

The lower part of my stomach cramped and I jerked over in pain. The pain from earlier coming back into full force. _How do I explain this?_ But I didn't have to, because Dr. Green gave me the excuse without realizing it.

"Damn it, it's probably the new vitamin I gave her this morning"

 _Perfect_.

Dr. Green sighed pulling his hands back and smiled sweetly. "Well Pookie, you know your a world of hurt and trouble? No more getting hurt for you". He bopped my nose. I smiled weakly again, tightening my hand around my stomach.

 _And that's why I can't tell you._

 **A/N: Please let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry the parts are kinda short and if this chapter's a little boring. I promise the "meatier" part of the plot is to come!

Silas continued to curse in Greek under his breath. Mr. Blacbournes eyes shot around his surrounds to make sure no one was listening. They didn't know who could be around or who was listening.

Christ, he didn't even know if Volto could hear them at this exact moment.

Mr. Blackbourne was a man of control, always needing to understand the situation and every detail. He was like Mr. Lee is this way, always wanting all the facts before he could calculate the solution. And at the moment he felt..weak.

Everything was falling apart around him he wouldn't let it show but he knew. He _knew_ the guys were ripping at the seams, doing exactly what he was afraid of. He wanted to take her away, like so many others had prompted her to do but he couldn't. He couldn't give up this fight and right now he needed to focus. He turned to Silas and grasped his shoulders in an effort to help him calm.

"Mr. Korba."

"Mr. Blackbourne." His tone was steel, Owen understood his anger. The fact was that under everything he was angry too.

Jealous.

Jealous of the fact that North was able to go so far with her while Owen felt as if he would only scare her into submission. He hadn't kissed her yet. No, not until she was finally comfortable with him. He needed to breath.

"I will talk to him. We both know that this is unacceptable, but I can't do it if your beating him up. He will be talked to, your fists probably can't compare to how much Mr. Taylor will be beating himself up."

"Well my fists can help" his tone was still angry but defeated. He knew Mr. Blackbourne was right but it didn't make sense. How could North hurt her like that? Is that why he was so angry earlier?

"There was a fight." Silas prompted but Owen nodded, "I'm aware," he took a step back.

"I think that may have broken her trust. Mr. Taylor hurting her might… well it may have off putting effects. You saw how she looked, this went beyond him biting her too hard." Owen sighed deeply. This changed things. He grabbed his cellphone and quickly began typing a message, sending it too every guy on his team:

Effective immediately:

If you want to touch Miss. Sorenson then it must be light touches. Do not grab her or force her hand, you will all BACK she directly asks you, or reaches out for you, you will make no move to touch her. We've broken her trust, that much is clear. This is not a rule you want to break, trust me. If I hear you are hurting her or forcing her it will cost you a lot more than a favor. I expect better from all of you. Fighting solves nothing. Family meeting this weekend, that is all.

He hit send.

He knew it was drastic but the image of her flinching, her broken eyes pouring out so much emotion he knew this was different. Something must have happened with the fight or after. He needed to talk to her, but right now he had to trust that Sean and Kota could take care of it.

Trust your family.

It had never been a problem for him. He trusted his boys, and they almost never hurt that trust.

The bite mark on Sangs neck made his own teeth grind together. He never thought North would do that, but Sang brought out the best and worst in their group. She brought out the crazy;

and yes, she was definitely driving Owen crazy. Sang made him question the boys capabilities, what they would do and how far they would go. He thought they knew better, he had done everything to warn them.

Silas punched a locker.

"You know this is shit"

 _It was shit_ , Owen thought, _but I have a family to protect_.

Mr. Blackbourne nodded but patted Silas on the shoulder, "Get to class", he watched him walk away. Owen couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right decision. He hated this feeling of being desperate.

 _Sang_ , he thought, _please don't give up on us._

 _Don't give up...on me._

A/N: Sorry for that awkward ending I was having trouble bringing it to a close. Sorry for mistakes and please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for mistakes, hope you enjoy.**

Sang's P.O.V.

Kota and Dr. Green's phones both buzzed at the same time. I subconsciously reached for my own at my breast but my phone was gone. Nathan had taken my phone after the fight, he accidentally smashed it. He promised to get it fixed before the others found out and would give me his after class. He thought I would be safe without it for one class.

 _We should have known better_ , I thought.

 _He'll blame himself,_

I stopped myself before I could think anymore. I didn't want to think about them fighting and blaming themselves for… this. For me. Was it my fault?

" _You know you asked for this,"_

His words rang through and my stomach quenched more at the thought. I needed to stop, I just wanted everything to stop. Dr. Green glanced up from his phone,

"Pumpkin, Lukes gonna take you to his house. I'm afraid your still on bed rest and relaxation for today alright?"

I quickled nodded, relief flooded my system. Luke wouldn't prod me with questions, he'd let me sleep. I suddenly felt very tired. I just wanted to sleep; I closed my eyes.

I woke up to something furry and small tickling my face,

"Aw sprinkles you woke her up"

My eyes fluttered open and in front of my was a small skunk strutting away from my face and into Luke's arms. He scooped the skunk up and held it like a little baby. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight as he cooed, "You missed your mommy and daddy being together hunh?" I sat up and started rubbing behind Sprinkle's ear while Luke rubbed his hands through it's fur. Luke smiled, looking from me to the skunk.

"You like this don't you" his tone was soft but it was if Luke had poured a cold bucket of ice water down my back. I stiffened and it all came flooding back,

" _You like this don't you"_

It was the first thing he had said to me after he touched me. I didn't have much time to think about it before the door was being shoved open.

"Sang baby" My eyes snapped up to the door, looking at North standing their clearly stressed. His eyes were wild, his hair askewed with his jaw set in a hard line.

"North" Luke stood up in a protective stance in front of me. They still thought North hurt me.

North grounded his teeth, "I don't know what the hell is going on. I get a fucking text from Mr. Blackbourne ordering me to come see him and then get a fucking text saying we broke Sang's trust?"

 _What? What text? They broke my trust? No, no, no._

Luke spoke calmly, "Did you talk to Mr. Blackbourne yet?"

North seemed to get angrier, "No I came back to my trailer after the fight, I needed to cool down. I just looked at my phone." That wasn't like North, to not check his phone constantly- even when he was upset.

I fell mute again, North didn't know about the bite mark. He didn't know they were blaming him.

 _He'll know he didn't do it, what do I do now?_

North moved towards me but Luke continued to block him.

"Luke fucking move"

"No"

"Luke!" North's voice rattled me. He glared at his brother and whispered something I couldn't quite catch. Luke left begrudgingly but left the door open.

"Baby?" I couldn't look at him. How could I tell him? North will kill him, I didn't doubt that. They didn't need this right now.

 _They don't need me. All I ever do is cause trouble._

"Sang what happened? This isn't about the fight earlier is it?" I kept my head down, I couldn't lie. Maybe if I didn't answer he would think that was the problem. North breathed out roughly pulling his hands through his hair. It worked.

"Sang I'm sorry, I just…" He trailed off looking away. I needed to stick to my half truths.

"You hurt me" and as I said the words my heart sunk. They all had, and that was the truth. His breath caught at my words.

"Sang baby."

Maybe it was the way he said it. So soft, so kind, so _sorry._

 _It's all my fault._

But once he said my name it was as if the floodgates opened and I couldn't stop them. Every raw emotion seemed to pour out of my body and I couldn't stop it. Tears streamed from my eyes and I whimpered, trying to speak through it, my nose filling.

"North," My voice cracked.

He wrapped his arms around me, but in that moment it was the worst thing he could do.

North's large frame reminded me of his, and as North crushed me to his body I stilled. North felt it, loosening his grip and I yanked myself away from his grasp.

"Sang?" His voice broke and I'll never forget that look in his eyes.

Pure Heartbreak.

 _No_ , I screamed internally, _it's not you. It's never been you._ But my crying only continued to swallow me even more. Maybe that's why I didn't realize the pounding of footsteps coming up the stairs. Or the loud voices filling the house. No all I heard were my cries of hurt.

But that's when all hell broke loose.

 **A/N: LCR is out! Agh it's so good, it's hard to put down. I'm almost finished but it might be a day or so until the next update. Let me know what you guys think! Sorry for the cliffhanger :D**

 **Who you thinks coming up the stairs?**

 **Also who do you think raped Sang?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I promise you guys will understand the fight scene soon. I wanted to have some flashbacks to give some more depth to the story. As for now, please enjoy:

"North!" Silas's voice came out rough and I squeaked out in fear, hugging my legs to my body.

 _What do I do?_

Silas took one look at me and his eyes seethed as he looked at North.

"Back the hell away from her," I'd never seen Silas so mad. This was all my fault. North didn't deserve this. My mind chanted again,

 _It's all my fault._

Luke came running in, trying to be the voice of reason. "Silas, he didn't hurt her again, I was listening the whole time. She just got upset," Silas fists clenched. North had remained oddly silent until I looked at him. His eyes were on the ground, defeated.

He was punishing himself, thinking the worst of such a stupid argument. He looked up at Silas,

"Punch me"

His words jerked me. And in suddenly in a flurry of motion North was on the ground with Silas cupping his now bleeding fist.

I felt so useless, so _unnecessary_. They didn't need this,

 _They didn't need me._

The thought chilled me to the bone.

Silas took a step back and North remind on the floor. Another pair footsteps pounded up the steps and Kota's scent filled my nose. He walked in front of Luke, taking in the scene. There was Silas with a bloody hand, a broken North, and me- a crying Sang. But Kota didn't look surprised. His voice was deadpan.

"Silas your grounded" Kota knelt down to North,

"Uncle needs you and Luke on a job. Now, said it was a last minute emergency. But your grounded too North. We can't afford to lose more jobs, now go." Wordlessly, North picked himself up and walked down the steps with Luke. Kota's eyes flickered to me.

"Sang?" I looked up, my body still contracting from my sobs. Kota touched his glasses and spoke softly "You're grounded too." My heart dropped. I was causing even more trouble.

 _Think about the kind of trouble that would happen if they found out_.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, willing my body to calm turned to Silas,

"You stay here with Sang. I've got to get back to the school" He nodded and followed sang out the room. A few minutes later Silas came in, his hand bandaged, and shut the door while turning off the lights. It was late afternoon now so some light peaked through into the room. I started getting under the covers. I needed to think this through. Eventually North was gonna learn why the others are so mad at him, they thought he hurt me. While North only thought it was because of the fight.

 _The fight._

My eyes pressed close, trying to remember the fight that seemed like it was forever ago. Yet it was only a few hours ago, just before-

No. I can't think about that right now I needed to focus. I need to figure this out; But I couldn't because suddenly Silas was under the covers with me pressing against my back that faced away from him.

"Agelle?"

His voice had always been a comfort to me. His giant-gentle tendancies towards me had always been so kind. I wanted him. I wanted him to hug me and kiss me and make it all go away.

But I knew if he pulled me close it would be _his_ hands all over again. Squeezing me, crushing my body to his.

I couldn't breathe.

The tears came back in full fruition, along with my short breaths. I was panicking and I needed to stop before Silas called for someone.

I felt his hand smooth across my back lovingly but I jerked slightly at his touch pulling forward. He pulled his hand back and started to get up. Grabbing another blanket from the ground he picked it up and pulled the blanket over me. He didn't say anything about the crying or push me to talk, instead he tucked me in with the blanket. I didn't want him to leave.

 _No! Please don't leave me!_

"Shh Agelle Mou, it's okay now" Once he was done tucking me in he moved around and climbed into the bed but kept a good distance between us. I held my breath and waited for him to come closer, but he never did.

I knew this was hurting him, he thought I didn't want him.

 _Silas no- this isn't you. It's me, I'm the one whose messed up._

I pushed my leg out behind me, untucking the bottom of the blanket. I intertwined my foot partially under his. Just like under the desk.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Goodnight Agelle."

"Goodnight."

A/N: Well I'm kinda sad no ones reviewing. Is the story boring? It's supposed to pick up soon but I wanted to lay down some ground work. Sang went through something traumatic and I wanted to expose the after effects. Should I just stop all together? :(

Thoughts? Anything would be highly appreciated.

Again, apologies for any grammatical/ mechanical errors.


	7. Chapter 7

_I was running through a field and the world was whizzing past me at a nauseating speed. Everything was moving too fast, I wanted to stop but my legs kept moving. I felt like I couldn't breath when suddenly I was laying down on a bed. A black shadow crushed me from above but the world kept moving past us. The shadow began pulling at my body._

 _Stop._

 _I needed everything to stop, this was too much. Where were the boys? My mind screamed for the shadow to stop but it continued on. I looked around but instead of a spinning world I found them._

 _They were here to save me! My heart lepped but then one by one they turned their backs on me. They weren't going to help me. They don't want me._

 _They didn't need my problem._

I woke up with a start, my heart racing in my chest. The room was dark but I didn't feel anybody in the room with me. It was weird, not waking up with one of the guys. I appreciate it, now more than ever, but something was missing. I breathed out a long tight breath. As I started to move a fresh wave of pain coursed through my body. My eyes closed automatically as memories played behind my eyes.

 _Breathe, just breathe. Your safe with them._

I knew I needed to think through this. I had created a hole with myself, North, and the team. I needed a plan of action. They couldn't find out, not yet. Everything was moving too quickly, I felt like my life had been on fast forward since this morning. Silas had jumped to a conclusion, Mr. Blackbourne had been frazzled and tried to quickly deal with it.

They were jumping all over the place, all to help me but they didn't even know the truth. The guilt weighed heavy on my heart. North would be in trouble for something he didn't even do. They were all so mad at him and it was probably going to create more problems.

But would telling them the truth make it any better? They would go ballistic, they could lose this job. They would stop everything- to make sure I was okay. I can't let them do that, not again. We needed to finish the job at this school and worry about the others. We didn't have time for me to not be okay.

 _I have to be okay_.

But for right now I was alone. I could breath, and I felt as if all my tears had been cried out. Right now I could be broken because no one was here to see me. No one needed to know.

Across town Mr. Blackbourne, Dr. Green, and Gabriel could be found sitting in the living area of the condo. There was an obvious tension in the room. Gabriel was hunched over with his face in his hands while Mr. Blackbourne leaned forward.

"Mr. Coleman?"

Gabriel's eyes flickered, he was pissed.

"This is fucking bullshit. This new rule is shit! We had one fucking fight and you fucking go-"

"Mr. Coleman." Owen's voice returned to his steel like tone. Gabriel didn't know about the bite mark yet. The truth was, Mr. Blackbourne didn't know the full story yet himself either. He hated making decisions with only half the information but at the time he felt it necessary. North was on a job, so he wasn't able to get his side of the story yet. Deep down he believe North could never do this, but Silas seemed so sure and Miss Sorenson didn't protest it. She had no reason to lie.

He sat back in the chair, "Talk me through the fight."

Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh, clearly annoyed. "That's fucking shit too," he closed his eyes and messed his hands through his hair. He recounted the event.

 _North had been particularly grouchy lately. He was getting an influx of favor requests and couldn't turn them down. The team needed them for Sang, and he would do anything for her. But taking on more favors meant less sleep and a pissy North Taylor. The guys asked Sang to keep close to him, she was the only one who helped with his moods. Although she couldn't fix everything._

 _Nathan also had been having some similar issues, but less dramatic compared to North. In an effort to help, Nathan decided to pick up North's shifts at the diner. He had been looking for more reasons to keep busy lately. After hearing about the plan he wasn't taking to it great- doing more work was the best distraction._

 _But on that evening when Nathan walked in on Sang's shirt pulled off her shoulder and wild North attacking sangs necks with kisses and bites everything seemed to blow up inside him._

" _Get the hell off of her!" His voice rang through the room, Sang quickly jumped up but North was obviously displeased._

" _Fuck off", North replied but started helping Sang fix her shirt. Nathan gritted his teeth, "Look North you need to get out". He needed to just talk to Sang. He needed to calm down._

 _He couldn't get Sang's face while North kissed her neck out of his mind. And he wanted it gone. Now._

" _No." North was pissed, he had already been in a bad mood earlier. Who was Nathan to kick him out?_

" _Me and Sang are enjoying each other, Nathan could you can get the fuck out." North knew it was mean, but he didn't care. He was sleep deprived, pissed, and now frustrated._

 _But that's when Nathan seemed to hit his limit and he swung a fist out at North. It connected at his jaw and suddenly they were in a brawl. Sang started yelling- as best she could- for them to stop. North's fury from the past week seemed to seep into every hit, but Nathan wasn't holding back either. Sang started to try and get between them when suddenly the door slammed and Gabriel was standing their._

" _What the fuck guys!?" His voice boomed but he saw Sang struggling to get them to stop. He stepped forward towards them, but when Nathan ducked out of the way and North's fist accidentally collided with Gabriel's stomach._

" _Fucking shit!" Gabriel wheezed and then suddenly the two boys stopped, North realized what he had done._

" _Gabriel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you." He tried to help Gabriel, but he backed away as North stepped forward.  
_ " _Fuck stop, no. Were going to be late for class, you guys can sort out this shit later. Nathan, Sang, let's go."_

 _North looked at Sang, and his heart sunk. It was written all over her face, she was upset; clearly disappointed with North. But that's when North realized what he had really done, he could have ruined it. The plan, he could have just ruined everything._

"Nathan and Sang filled me in on the part I wasn't there for when we walked over to class," Gabriel finished. Dr. Green rose from his seat, "Did she seem upset?"

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah she was pretty quiet, I didn't want to push her on it though." Sean huffed, "Damn it North." Gabriel's head shot up, throwing a questioning look towards Mr. Blackbourne.

"Why's everyone pissed at North? I mean I know he fucked up, but I mean he fucking hit me not you guys. Plus Nathan started the fist fight, why's no one pissed at him?"

Owen sighed and readjusted himself in the chair,

"Nathan will be dealt with but he's working at the school right now. As for North.."He explained.

Gabriel couldn't believe his ears.

 **A/N: Agh! Thank you for the people who commented and read and everything else it totally made my day. I'm sorry if things seem kinda choppy with Sang, I'm trying to sort of mimic how she's feeling- which is all over the place. It'll flow easier with her soon.**

 **What do you guys think of the fight?**

 **As always, sorry for any grammar/mechanical errors. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Kota, Victor, Gabriel, Silas and Sang could be found at their usual table eating lunch at school. The air was tense and everyone was on edge. The boys all knew what North did, what Sang had let them believe. Yet the boys felt like something far worse was wrong with her.

Victor studied her as she hunched over her lunch, pushing her soup around in the thermus cup. She'd only taken two sips in fifteen minutes, lunch was almost over now. He was worried about her, they all were; she wasn't letting anyone in.

Maybe that's what scared him most.

He remembered when he found her passed out in his bathroom, he'd never been so terrified. When she told him the truth he was slightly hurt that she felt like she couldn't tell them. Why couldn't she realize how much she meant to them? He understood the feeling of being a burden, but like they always told her, she was never a burden. He would do anything for her, Sang could never realize what she gave him. She gave him his purpose back, and sparked a new fire in the team. She became the glue that held them together, but now she could barely look at them. Nothing about this felt right, he had heard what North did but it didn't sit right with him. No one was able to get North's side of the story yet but Nathan had confirmed he had seen North biting on her neck the previous day.

"Where's Nathan?" Gabriel asked, trying to fill the heavy air.

Kota sighed, "That's another issue. He's with Mr. Blackbourne today, he found out yesterday his dad is back. He said he needed a vacation and wanted to relax in his own home. Mr. Blackbourne is trying to figure out how he got back without us knowing again. It seems someone tampered with the communication network."

Sang visibly stiffened, along with the rest of the group. Nathan's dad being home was never good, but the network that should have messaged Mr. Blackbourne could have been messed with by Volto. None of this was good.

"Vic I need you to take Sang back to my house today, I have to go with Nathan and Mr. Blackbourne, but I want you to monitor the feeds at Nathan's house." Victor nodded and glanced at Sang but she didn't look up.

"There's one more thing." The air shifted, everyone could hear the seriousness in Kota's tone.

"It's Mr. McCoy, some camera's picked him up in the woods yesterday. He met up with Mr. Hendricks." Kota looked at Sang, concerned. She was still stiff but wouldn't meet his gaze. He glanced up,

"Silas since you're grounded you're going to Luke's house and covering tracking for McCoy. I need you to help Luke and go over everything when he gets back from his job today, no fighting with North. Gabriel you go too." They all nodded when the bell rang. Without question they all started getting up and moving in seperate directions. Victor took Sang's side and leaned into her.

"Hey, looks like I get to steal the princess today" His fire eyes were dim but Sang managed to smile weakly. His heart sunk slightly, but he wouldn't let her know that.

Sang couldn't explain it. She felt so... _numb_. It was like her body wasn't her own and she was moving on auto pilot. All day she had felt like a zombie, but it didn't matter to her.

 _I don't care anymore_ , she thought. She didn't care if the boys were worried about her. She didn't feel anything. She tried to smile but even that felt like it took all of her energy.

 _I just want to sleep and never wake up_.

She closed her eyes, thankfully the day hadn't gone at a snail's pace. Right now she was in Kota's bed facing away from Victor as he watched the feeds. He might have thought she was asleep, she hadn't moved in an hour. But Victor knew her too well,

"Princess, do you want to take a bath?"

She turned over and got out of the bed. Without a word she walked into the bathroom.

She knew it was rude to not respond, but as soon as he said it she realized that was exactly what she wanted.

She turned on the water and turned the knob so that the water would be warm. Carefully she stripped off her clothes. She set out a towel with a robe while quickly grabbing her pink loofah and setting it at the edge of the tub. Sang eased herself into the water relaxing for a moment as the bath filled. When it reached the top she sat up and turned off the water. She began to get to work, putting soap on her loofah and lathering it all over her body.

And that's when Sang realized the damage that had been done to her body.

Large bruises that formed the shape of handprints covered her torso and upper thighs. She could only imagine what her back looked like. As she smoothed the loofah across her arms she realized the tiny finger like bruises that marred parts of her skin. She hadn't realized getting dressed this morning in her sweater and jeans that she was hiding the truth from herself as well as the boys.

But the numb feeling continued as she started to wash away the grime from her body. She felt dirty and no matter how hard she rubbed she still felt like there was something their.

Like his hands were still touching her skin.

She scrubbed harder and faster until her skin was a dark pink, some places she had rubbed the skin raw. But Sang didn't care, she wanted to get clean. She _had_ to get clean. That was all she wanted.

When Sang later got out she avoided looking in the mirror. Instead she slipped on her underwear and bra, along with the fluffy robe. As she walked out of the bathroom she decided to take a nap in the robe.

But she never got the chance, because on the bed there was North sitting across from an unhappy looking Victor. North met her gaze, his eyes giving nothing away as his voice was a dead tone,

"We need to talk."

A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday I was crazy busy! I hope this longer one made up for it. Thank you for everyone who read and commented. I hope you're excited for the next chapter, a lot is going to happen. As always, apologies for any mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

Sang was rooted to her spot as she locked eyes with North. Victor got up and started towards the door. "Sang if you need me I'll be right outside," and with a shut of the door they were alone.

Like a flash North was standing in front of Sang and she held her breath,

"Sang baby," his voice shredded through Sang as the guilt began to consume her.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to talk to you earlier, I know I hurt you and Nathan and Gabriel but I promise I'm gonna fix this. Victor said I bit you or something..."

But Sang's own thoughts drowned out North mix of apologies and confusion.

 _I have to tell him. He's killing himself over this. How could I do this to him?_

"Sang please don't give me those eyes, I'm so so sorry."

 _I'm a horrible person_

"Baby no don't cry I-"

Sang couldn't get her mouth to move, _I can't say it._

"Sang baby please say something. Anything don't shut me out please."

 _What do I do?_

"Sang-"

So she did the only thing she could do that she knew would make North stop.

She kissed him.

He leaned into her and kissed her back, softer than he'd ever done before. But Sang poured all her feelings into the kiss, and as North's hands moved to touch her she caught his wrists. North pulled back, surprised by the kiss and by the fact that she had grabbed his hands. He was confused, searching her eyes for the answers he was desperate to hear but she couldn't speak.

Instead she guided his hands to the top of her robe, pulling it down to reveal the mark.

It looked worse now, time had begun the healing process but in that time the full effects of the bite had come to life. The large black blue bruise seemed to be painted onto her skin.

"Sang." North took in a sharp breath but the look in her eyes stopped him from saying anything else. She continued to move his hands until she laid them at the end of the knot keeping her robe closed.

North hands began to shake. He wasn't sure if he should do what she was asking. But as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze she gave him the confirmation he needed. He slowly undid the knot, letting her robe fall to the floor.

Usually what would have been a sensual moment between the two became one of the worst moment's in North Taylor's life.

North's breath caught as he took in the body was covered in marks and handprint bruises ranging in size and color. He'd never seen anything like it.

"Sang" His voice broke and she closed her eyes, trying to be brave. She felt like a million minutes had passed.

But suddenly the air changed along with North's face. "Victor?" he called, Victor entered the room quickly. He froze at the sight of Sang. North swallowed,

"Call Dr. Green."

 **A/N: Annnnddddddd they know! Please comment what you think!**


	10. Chapter 9 5

He didn't know what to do.

There were so many marks. So many bruises that covered her perfect skin.

 _No, not my Sang Baby,_ North thought.

This couldn't have happened, not to her. Not while they were the ones in charge of protecting her. He felt like he was transported back in time when he was on Sang's roof, when he was examining her knees after she had knelt in rice. He promised her they would help, he had vowed to protect her. But he failed.

 _How the fuck did this happened?_

When he opened her robe he wasn't expecting anything so horrible. Hell, he didn't know what to expect at all, but definitely not this. A thousand questions racked his mind as he continued to take in the damage. He knew one of the guys didn't do this, none of them could ever hurt Sang like this. It had to be someone else. But who?

The question would have to wait, North noticed Sang growing increasingly anxious. He didn't want her anxious, or sad, or embarrassed, or _anything._ Not right now with him, he wanted her to feel safe.

 _I've already failed her enough._

He needed to make a move, she couldn't hide this anymore.

"Victor?" North called, he hoped Victor wouldn't make things worse.

Thankfully Victor was shocked into silence, "Call Dr. Green."

Victor whipped his cellphone out in a flash and red lined to Dr. Green. North threw his keys at him, "Go start the car, we'll be down in a second."

North turned to Sang as she continued to stand in her spot, still as a rod.

"Were gonna take you to see Dr. Green okay?" She nodded slowly but didn't say a word.

North grabbed some pajama pants and a large t-shirt for her to put on, he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. Sang continued to keep still but stared at North, it was like she couldn't move.

 _Maybe she's breaking down_ , he didn't know all he knew was he had to help her.

After grabbing the clothes he turned around and saw her back. What he saw he saw took his breath away. A mix of bites, bruises, hand prints, and small fingernail marks encompassed her back. But what stood out to him was a deep angry purple bruise that stretched across her back under her shoulder blades. Someone had hit her with something from behind. North had never felt such a high mix of anger and sadness.

He swiftly moved to Sang's front and helped her into the t-shirt and pajama pants. He wanted to touch her but was unsure how. Suddenly he felt Sang's hand cupping the side of his face. He leaned into her hand and moved his own around it and closed his eyes.

"Don't cry North" she whispered so softly, he wasn't sure if she even said it.

North hadn't even realized that a few tears had escaped until she began wiping them away. He smiled at her.

"Sang Baby you should be the one crying, not me. I'm fine, we need to get going."

He started to move with her but she stopped, "I'm sorry North"

His breath caught, she had nothing to be sorry for. If anything he thought he should be the one apologizing. He turned to her, "Sang listen-" a car horn cut him off. Victor was waiting, they needed to go. He was being selfish, Sang needed to be seen by Dr. Green. That's what was best for her right now. Instead of finishing his sentence he decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the car.

She needed help, that was all that mattered. The rest would have to wait.

 **A/N: So slight mistake on my part I absolutely meant to post this with the last chapter and didn't realize it until I was able to get online today, so thus a 9.5 chapter. Since I'm kinda busy this week I'll try my best to get updates out as fast as possible when I have an hour or so. I hope you guys enjoy seeing a little of what North is thinking.**

 **Thanks everyone for all the support!**


	11. Chapter 10

Dr. Green's pace quickened as he got off the phone with Victor as he brought himself to the private family floor. He told the nurses station that he needed his family room. He couldn't stop thinking about Victor's call.

" _Dr. Green_ _we need the family room." Victor's voice sounded ragged._

 _'s stomach dropped, they only used this room for the most serious cases. It'd been about a year since they needed it._

" _Is it critical? Who's hurt" Would he need to call for a surgeon and book an ER?His worst fears seemed to enter his mind._

" _Sang- not critical but bad. I have to go we'll be there soon." With that he hung up._

 _Sang_

Sean loved everyone on his team more than he could explain but at this moment he wished it was anyone but Sang being the one getting hurt. She'd already been hurt too much. How could they let this keep happening to her?  
 _I can't think like that right now I need to focus_

And as soon as the doors burst open with Sang being cradled in North's arms Dr. Green tried to become everything he knew she needed. North laid her on the bed in the family room. Although as she laid out he was slightly surprised, he didn't see any bleeding. There were not visible marks from what he could see but she wearing large baggy clothing.

"What happened?" He looked to North and Victor for answers but they're faces gave nothing away. North spoke,

"We don't know. She can't say much just check her out stomach."

North's looked screamed for him to not question anything.

 _What is going on?_

But in typical Sean Green style, he rolled with it and did his job. He was "the good doctor" after all.

"Alright pumpkin lets get a good look at you" His demeanor was serious, probably more serious then Sang had ever seen him. But he tried to keep his soothing " " ease about him that she loved so much.

He loved her, with every fiber of his being he was completely smitten for Sang Sorenson.

But that's what made this so hard.

He couldn't help but try to meet her eyes before he checked her. Her eyes would always give him the answer he needed; but they were dull. She pushed her head to the side and lifted her arms up, as if expecting him to pull her shirt up. So he listened and he lifted.

 _Oh my god._

He paused for a moment as he took in the bruises and marks.

 _No, I need to focus, I need to check for internal bleeding and find her main sources of pain._

He'd spent hundreds of hours learning this, trying to react emotionless as you take in the sight of a horrible trauma. He'd seen so many pictures and other gruesome sights in real life. But nothing had prepared him for this. Not for seeing the girl he loved like this.

Sean's hands began to shake slightly as he focused. His hands moved quickly over her body, occasionally pressing and asking her if she felt pain. He checked her cuts for infection and made note of the larger bruise on her back. There was also something that caught his eye that lead under the line of her pants. Part of him didn't want to look but he had to know.

"Sang sweetie, I'm gonna need to take off your pants is that okay?"

She nodded meekly, he was tempted to ask North and Victor to leave but both her hands were clenching theirs. He didn't have the heart to take away that comfort. Not now, not after what could have possibly happened.

 _Please God, please tell me this isn't what I think it is._

He gently pulled her pants down and off her body.

 _No._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay pookie I'll be right back okay? I need to grab something real quick" he pulled out a fuzzy blanket from a side closet next to the bed. Her eyes were closed but she was still holding tightly onto the boy's hands. He squeezed her foot reassuringly and walked away from the bed.

As soon as he was out the door he red lined Owen

Mr. Blackbourne was focused on his paperwork sprawled out across the table in Sean's condo. He needed to figure this out, they were running out of time. He couldn't take on any more distractions.

Maybe that's why he didn't realize Sean had already called him twice before he felt a shock to his upper thigh.

"Damn it! Sean this better be good. What?" His snappy tone was unlike him, but everyone had been like this lately. It wasn't an excuse, just an observation.

"Owen." Sean voice made his body clench, something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Are they okay and safe?" It was what he always initially asked. He wanted to make sure it wasn't critical.

"She's with me in a room at the hospital so she's safe. She's hurt, it's not deadly but.."

He trailed off, _she,_ it was Sang.

His stomach sank, "but what?". Sean was quiet, and this agitated Mr. Blackbourne even more.

"Sean what the hell happened? He demanded. Sean's breath was sharp as he inhaled on the other side. "Owen I'm sorry I don't know how to say this but I don't know what happened. North and Victor came in with her and said to check her out. I didn't know what was going on but then I lifted up her shirt and -" he choked. Owen could hear him trying to swallow down his pain and tried to be patient.

"Sean what-" but he was cut off, and Owen's world stopped for a moment.

"I think she was raped."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Well where the fuck is North!" Gabriel's voice boomed through the house as Luke entered alone. Silas took out his ear phones connected to the computer monitor. Nathans dad wasn't home yet, so Nathan was just busy cleaning the house.

Silas was angry at North, he couldn't explain it but when he saw that mark on Sang's neck he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was like he was trying to claim aggele mou as his.

 _But she's mine_

"I swear Luke, if he went to go fucking see her I'm gonna punch that sack of shit for touching trouble."

Silas rolled his head back and cupped his hands around his face,

 _No, she's all of ours._

He didn't like it, atleast right now he didn't. He hated being grounded, especially when it came to not being able to see Sang as much; even when she was grounded too.

"We need to leave"

Silas's head snapped up, Luke's urgent tone surprised him.

"North went off after the assignment, I tried to find him but he texted me saying he was going to the hospital. He said Sang is hurt and we all need to go to the hospital. Now"

 _Aggele_

"What the fuck happened?" Gabriel demanded, while a thousand questions rushed into Silas's mind.

Did she pass out again? Did she get hurt in the woods? Did Volto attack? Or was it Hendricks? Or...no he couldn't think like that.

Luke shook his head and put his hands up, "he said he didn't know what happened, just that we need to get their quick."

 _No,_

They all started moving at once gathering things and starting to pack up.

 _North couldn't have done something that would make her end up there._

Luke's ringing phone pierced through the tense air. He picked it up swiftly,  
"Mr. Blackbourne"

Silas kept still, straining to hear what Mr. Blackbourne was stayed quiet too and started walking silently towards the computer monitors.

"What do you mean you don't know? More bruises what-" he got cut off

 _More bruises_ , Silas's fist clenched. _I'll kill him._

"The bite wasn't North? Then who was it?" Luke's eyes locked with Silas.

 _What? If it wasn't North then…,_ mind racing he began to walk toward Luke but Luke's voice went soft.

"You don't know?" Silas's body went rigid.

 _No. I know what that means._

"Mr. Blackbourne-"

"Luke" Silas's eyes went deathly black. He reached his hand out, "Give me the phone."

Luke passed it over without a second thought.

"Tell me" He demanded. Silently he was pleading that he was wrong. That he was terribly wrong and that this was just him thinking the worst.

"We don't know much she's got bruises between her thighs and all over her torso"

He squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what that meant. He knew what that look like.

Images of girls assaulted back home covered his eyes. Bile raised in his throat, he needed a clear answer.

"Silas-"

"Tell me it's not what I think" He pleaded.

His heart was beating loud and filling his ears as he waited for the answer, but Mr. Blackbourne was silent.

 _No_

 _Not her_

 _Not my aggele mou_

Silas hand squeezed the phone tightly causing the screen to crack. His breathing picked up,

"Mr. Blackbourne say something!" He yelled. Owens voice came through quietly.

"Sean thinks she was, I don't know how or who but-" he never heard the rest because Silas threw the phone at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

He didn't want to hear it.

He felt like someone was stabbing him with knives and ripping his heart apart. He never thought this could happen. Not to the girl he loved who gave him everything he wanted and more. Sang was his voice, despite not speaking much herself. She made him feel like he could do anything, be her own personal Superman. But he wasn't able to save her from this, none of them had. Hell, he didn't even know what happened but he couldn't imagine this ever happening to her.

He remembered when he found her in the shower after breaking down the bathroom door. He felt so angry and upset that someone could do this to her. He'd never forget the relief on her face when she saw him, when she knew she was safe. She would always be safe with Silas, forever and always- just as he promised.

But that promise was broken, along with his heart.

"Guys"

His head moved towards Gabriel, who had one earphone in and was looking scared at the screen.

"Nathan needs us. Now."

 **A/N: You'll see more of everyone's reactions to come, including the rest of Mr. Blackbournes. At this point Luke and Gabriel don't really know. Luke just knows someone hurt her but hasn't connected the dots as to how exactly. Hope you enjoy, thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

Dr. Green entered the room with a kind smile on his best poker face. North and Victor were still holding on to Sang's hands, she didn't look like she wanted to let go.

Sean sighed making his choice, "North, I need you to come outside with me for a minute. Victor can you stay with her?"

Victor nodded vigorously, of course he would stay with her. He'd do anything for her.

North and Sean left quickly, leaving him and Sang alone in the large family room.

He didn't know what to say, the first time he saw her marks he wasn't really able to take in the details. He hadn't even realized where they trailed down to, he'd never dare to look down there before.

But this time it was different he needed to know, to _see_ everything. He had to help her, he knew he did. He just wasn't sure how.

 _All I can do now is be there for her_

"Victor?" he jumped at Sang's broken voice. She hadn't talked since they arrived at the hospital.

"Yeah?" He moved closer to her bedslide, his other hand touching her pillow. She frowned a little and looked down. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I know you were just trying to be nice and-"  
"Princess you stop right now. You have nothing to apologize for! Your hurt you don't worry about a thing, just focus on you okay?" He smiled a tried to be brave,

 _I should be the one apologizing_

She shook her head, stubborn as always, "No listen I'm sorry I should have…" she trailed and he squeezed her hand.

 _We should have known_

Victor could feel his heart dropping with every thought.

"Victor?"

 _I should have been their. I should have saved her from whatever has happened._

"Yes princess?" she moved her hand and placed it over her stomach and looked down.

"I didn't know how to tell you about this. About the bruises" she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised to tell you after the shower but I just, I cou-couldn't and-"

She was starting to cry and breath faster. Victor moved to cup her cheeks, he needed her to focus on him.

"Sang look at me"

She continued to close her eyes and hiccup apologizes.

"Sang please" She shook her head in his hands.

"I ca-can't, p-please" she sniffled.

"Princess if you don't open your eyes I'll go buy you something big and expensive"  
Her eyes snapped open, and he couldn't help but smile a little bit.

 _She's the only girl in the world who would do almost anything for me to not spend money on her._

"It's okay Sang, it all okay. I'm here, I'm with you. The guys are all on their way thats why we're in here. No one's mad or upset, we just want you to get better. I want you to keep looking at me and take some deep breaths okay?"

It took a few minutes but he was finally able to calm her down.

 _This is all I can do now_

He looked at her as she started to wipe her tears away with the tissues next to the bed.

 _I have to be their for her._

Dr. Green came back into the room with North trailing along behind him. He looked at North and then Sang, "I've been informed there's something else I need to check, okay pookie?

 _Something else? What else was there?_

His eyes snapped to Sang but she seemed as lost as him.

"Can you stand up for me please? I need to look at your back" She nodded slowly, seeming to finally understand. She got up, her front facing North with her back to Victor and Sean. In a most professional manner Sean reached and pulled her shirt up, then unclipped her bra.

Victor's fire eyes blazed and sharp intake of breath from Dr. Green could be heard in the room.

There were worse bruises on her back, with an especially large one that looked to be swollen.

 _How did we miss this?_

Victor was at a loss for words yet again. There were indentions from her bra straps on the area, making it only seem darker.

"Sweetie I want you to keep your bra off okay?" She nodded and started to slip her bra off, while North took it from her hands.

But then made a horrible mistake.

Something he had been carefully trained to do, but in this moment he could have never known the magnitude of what would happen.

His fingers brushed over the areas, checking for the injuries he thought may be beneath the skin. It was what he was supposed to do, just as he had done to her stomach.

They'd never forget her cries and screams as she withered in agony on the floor rocking back and forth.

It was like she was reliving it, like he had sparked something in her consciousness that made her revert back to remember what was happening. Victor had remembered reading about it in his psychology class. They tried to help but she was crying out and cringing from their touch begging them to stop.

Because to her they weren't their hands. They was someone else's.

A/N: I'm baaaaackkkkkkkk :D Miss me? Hope you enjoy! Please comment, I really love reading them. Thank you to everyone who reads and votes and comments its awesome! More details about what just happened to come and everything going on with the other boys!


	14. Chapter 13

He was _so_ over cleaning. He had been cleaning for hours since his dad wasn't home. He didn't want to cause an unnecessary fight if he could help it. But still, there was only so many times he could wipe everything down. He felt his phone buzz and sighed in relief.

 _Please tell me I need to leave this hell hole. Please be a mission or something._

He was supposed to stay home and monitor the situation, the guys were busy trying to figure everything out. He smiled slightly, lifting his phone out of his back pocket but the smile soon fell.

It was a message from Mr. Blackbourne:  
" _Sang was attacked. Not hurt by North. Get to private family room. Now."_

Nathan felt his stomach drop to the floor,

 _Peanut? Is she okay? If we need the private room…_

His thoughts started to race, slightly panicking as they continued to get worse and worse.

 _Calm down, just breathe. If it was critical he would have called me._

He needed to focus, _my Peanut needs me._

He started gathering his keys and put away the cleaning supplies when the front door slamming made him go still.

 _Fuck._

"Why aren't you fucking cleaning!" Mr. Griffin stumbled in clearly drunk.

Nathan groaned, he didn't have time for his irregular afternoon binge drunkenness. He needed to a plan to sneak out of here. He looked around,

 _Maybe if he thinks I'm cleaning in my room I can get out._

"I just finished cleaning in here, I'm gonna go clean my room and clear some stuff out of the closet. I have some stuff I need to take to the donation center later."

His dad gruffed and grabbed another beer from the fridge, twisting the cap off. Nathan started towards his room. "Where's your whore around here? You've got all those skimpy outfits and bikinis here for her, I'd love to see her."

Nathan stopped cold in his tracks, his blood beginning to boil.

"What did you just say?"

His dad smirked lazily, leaning against the countertop.

"What are you jealous?" Nathan's fist clenched.

"She not a whore" He didn't want anyone to ever call her that. Nathan had to hold himself from walking towards him and punching his father in the face like he had once before. He needed to walk away before he did something bad, so he started walking to his room again.

Mr. Griffin grinned, "Not what she was saying the other day".

Nathan stopped cold, "What?" his dad took a large swig of his beer and grinned.

"Aww don't be mad Nathan, she was practically begging for me to fuck her. God she moans like a whore too. That tight little hole, fuck yes."

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. Everything went cold,

" _Sang was attacked"_

" _It wasn't North"_

 _The giant mark on her neck._

 _No._

"I could have sworn I heard her said your friends names, yours too, your fucking share the whore too?"

And with that, Mr. Griffin's fate was sealed. He was officially a dead man.

 **A/N: Surprised? Not really? What do you think?**

 **PLEASE ANSWER:** **I've debated a lot on adding a flashback about the rape scene but about what occurs leading up to what is written in part one. Do you guys want to know/ read that or should I scrap it? I know it'd be difficult to write but it would explain everything better.**

 **Once again thank you for everything! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this starts with playing some catch up with Owen and what happened with North and Sean in the hallway.**

 _Raped._

The phone slipped from Owens hands. To someone else it would have looked like a cliche moment of surprise. But Owen seemed to be slipping in everything lately. Including protecting his family.

Owen swallowed hard, Sang's safety- her physical protection from harm's way had always been on his list of top priorities.

 _How? How could I have missed this?  
Where was I when she needed me most?_

His head dropped and his gaze fell on his phone. He needed to pick up the phone and asses the situation. He wanted to bash his head into something. But what Mr. Blackbourne wanted and needed were to very different things. Besides, he knew hurting himself would only create more trouble.

Trouble that Sang didn't need, especially now. No, she needed him. So he bent down and picked up the phone.

"Owen? Hello? Did you-"

"I dropped the phone, what do you mean you _think_? His tone was deadly even.

Sean exhaled quickly, "North and Victor brought her in like I said. They don't know what happened but asked me to look at her. I took a look at her stomach and she has a series of large bruises that look like fingertips and handprints. That bite on her shoulder couldn't have been North like we thought, there were more on her stomach and…

"And what Sean?" Mr. Blackbourne snapped. He couldn't help the anger coming out of his voice.

 _She needed me and I failed her. I couldn't even save her from this._

"Her thighs Owen. They looked like they went under her underwear, I need to call for our gynecologist here. I don't know if I should request a male or female. The handprints seem large like a mans.

"Because of how she reacts with girls and in light of a presumed male attack." He sighed.

Sean sighed, "Also with her attack with Jade I wasn't sure if…" He tried again lost in thought.

 _Jade._

Another reminder that he couldn't keep her safe.

"I'd page a woman. If you think it was a man, a male might spook her more since it is so fresh. Has she said anything?"

"No. Can you call for the others?" Owen started moving towards the kitchen area.

"Yes. Take care of her." He snapped his phone shut.

 _Because I haven't._

The boys have always believed that Mr. Blackbourne wasn't the kind of person to lose his cool. He just simply didn't, it was something he prided himself in- the ability to have control. But as he felt his world in front of him slip even more he couldn't help but loose that control. Just a little bit.

He opened the cupboard filled with coffee mugs and glassware, preceding to grab a glass he didn't particularly care for.

So he hurled it away with grunt, the sound of breaking glass gave him a satisfying thud as it clashed with the wall. He made a mess, but he simply didn't care.

 _Breathe_

After a single large breath Owen straightened his clothing and picked up the phone dialing Mr. Taylor's number.

He needed to get his shit together, but he was Owen Blackbourne. The man could do almost anything.

North followed Dr. Green quickly out into the hallway. He wanted to get this over with quick so he could get back to Sang. Neither of them liked the idea of leaving her, even if she was with Victor. Sean spun on his heels after North closed the door behind him, and pulled them both to the side.

"Victor said he didn't know what happened on the phone but you don't look like you know much either." Dr. Green didn't bother to ask, if North knew what happened Owen would have already known.

"I didn't want to push her, she didn't really even tell me about the bruises. She showed me, I called Victor in and had him call you." Sean nodded surprised at North's demeanor. North Taylor was like a hurricane, and to Sean this seemed like the calm before the storm. Of course he was upset and angry, they both were. But right now they needed to be here for Sang, and Dr. Green was happy North realized this too.

"You need to check her back. I know she doesn't show that her back hurts but I'm betting she's trying to put on a brave face."

Sean groaned, of course his pookie was always trying to put on a brave face.

"Are their any other areas? Did she show-"  
"You need to check her down _there_ Doc." he said it quickly and harsh. Sean rubbed his forehead,  
"I know, I've paged for gynecology. We need to watch over her during that. She might react badly, maybe even have a seizure from the stress and trauma. Her levels are already all over the place I can't imagine what...this has done to her."

They didn't want to say. Sure it hadn't been confirmed but they were both smart guys who could read in between the lines, or rather the marks in between her thighs. But that didn't stop them from praying that they were dead wrong, that what really happened wasn't something that Sang could never get back.

Dr. Greens pager beeped, He reached for it "She'll be here in fifteen. Let's go back in."

It was time to live their worst nightmare.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and the shortness, I know this is more of a filler chapter for the main event but I'm trying to take a little more time to do the guys and Sang justice. Hope you understand and enjoy! Thank you so much for everything and being amazing readers.**

 **p.s. Where's Kota? ;) Something to ponder.**


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: WARNING: I would rate this an M rated chapter as it contains the rape scene. This is the explanation for the rape scene as it tells the story of before what you read in chapter one. It may trigger you so please read with caution. It helps explain issues to come but you can skip this chapter.

Tibit for help:Explanation of locker room/gym set up to help make more sense: I imagined it kind of like my high school gym, on either side of the gym was two hallways that both had a side door that led to the locker room, girls door on the right hall and boys on the left hall. Not great for keeping people out now that I think about it.

"Hey you."

Sang's body whipped around as she heard the familiar voice, but it terrorized her to her core.

 _He's back._

His face seemed angry and swayed as he stood in place, but his eyes grew dark as they connected with her own.

"Your his whore." He took a step forward and Sang took a step back.

"I'm looking for my shit whole of a son have you seen him?" He spat out his words and fear seeped in her bones.

 _Run._

She should run, just like Mr. Blackbourne told her to- but she couldn't. She was in the back of the locker room at bathroom area with the showers and sports equipment. The only way to get out was past him. Her hand reached for her chest unconsciously.

 _I need to get it out, but if he sees it he might run at me to get it like McCoy did._

Mr. Griffin smirked at her, his eyes still dark as they moved down to her hand at her breast.

"Oh you really are a whore." He moved closer and Sang continued to back herself away to try and get some distance?

"How did you get in here?" She needed to distract him to get away but he only continued to grin.

"Guess I took the wrong hallway" Her stomach dropped as she felt her back hit the wall. She started to try and move around him but he quickly grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her back to his chest.

 _It doesn't matter anymore._

She tried to reach for her phone when suddenly she felt his hand covering hers squeeze her chest hard. She gasped at the pain as one of his hands clamped around her own and his other squeezed her other breast.

"So think is what you like hunh?" Sang felt almost frozen with fear, she never thought Nathan's dad would do something like this.

"P-please-" He slammed her into sidewall and her head hit the cement as he pushed himself against her.  
"I guess I'll get my little fill out of Nathans whore. That will just drive him nuts." Sang felt something poking out at her back side.

 _No. I am not letting this happen._

She couldn't grab him by the ears and flip him over because she was against the wall.

 _Come on I have to use my head, what can I do? What did Nathan say?  
_ Her head ricketed back, skull hitting skull as pain radiated through her head. It shocked him enough for his grip to loosen and that was all she needed. Sang slipped out of grasp and egan bolting towards the door on the other side.  
She was almost out when she something hit her back, the pain immediately crippling her to the ground as she tried to breath.

Mr. Griffin stood over her with a metal baseball bat.

"Your not leaving me just yet." He dropped the bat and grabbed her ankle as he started sliding her towards the back again. Sang kicked and clawed to try and as best she could but it was useless. She knew yelling would be futile as she heard the music blaring from the gym speakers.

She tried to pull herself up to grab her phone but it was as if any slight move made the pain in her back spear pain throughout.

"They guys will come for me. Nathan, Kota, all of them. They'll hurt you like last time."

Mr. Griffin grunted as he got on his knees and grabbed her sides.

"Maybe it's time for some payback" He flips her around roughly and she cries out in pain. He pulls up her shirt and her bra.

"No!" Despite the pain she continues to fight back as hard as she can. He grabs her arms and holds both her wrists above her with one hand.

 _No. No. No. This isn't happening._

"Stop!" She yells as best she can but it comes out like a squeak.

He starts biting at her skin all over. Tears begin to well in Sang's eyes as he moves farther down. He starts tugging down her skirt but Sang isn't ready to give up.

 _I have to fight._

She starts trying to kick him and manages to knee him close to his groin and scrambles to get out of his grasp and gets on her knees ready to bolt away.

His large hand push her down ruthlessly, grabbing at the spot her hit her.

She yells out in pain and He pushes against her, her exposed torso against the tile. He presses his weight against her.

 _No. The boys will come. They always come. Any second now._

"I like 'em feisty" His knees go in between her legs and spreads them despite her efforts.

Sang had never felt so scared, so helpless. She couldn't move.

 _Please,_ her mind was begging for them.

Somewhere deep down in this moment she knew. She knew they were too late.

No one would save her.

A/N: I know it's been a few days but obviously this was very difficult to write and I honestly cried a few times but this is her story. It explains more to come and I know this update is rough so I know you can't "enjoy" per say but I'd love to hear any thoughts.

Thank you everyone and a special thanks for all the comments of love and support. It truly means a lot!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright so a lot of planning in the works, I've kinda derailed from my original plans for the story. I know having the guys all over the place can get confusing very quickly. For this chapter I'm trying to show you where people are at and their headspaces. Please enjoy!

Luke hurried over to the screen as Gabriel began to stand.

It was bad.

Nathan wasn't holding back, but it didn't seem like his dad was either. The coffee table was smashed along with a few vases. Nathan was currently on top of his dad punching him while his father kicked at him from underneath.

Gabriel grabbed his phone and red lined Kota. He knew plans had changed from earlier, Kota was supposed to go to the security trailer and look into McCoy's tracker that had gone out. They didn't know where he was, but incase Nathan's dad got out of control he was close enough to help.

"Kota!" Gabriel yelled.

There was silence on the other end. Luke's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Damn it Kota! Fucking answer me!" Mr. Griffin was reaching for a knife.

"Shit", he whipped his body around and found Silas breathing heavily, his eyes and fists clenched shut.

 _We don't have time for this._

Gabriel grabbed the keys and gave the phone to Luke, "Keep trying Kota, we need to go."

He reached his arms upwards towards Silas cheeks and hit them lightly. "Silas I don't know what happened but Nathan needs us. We have to go, we will get to Sang but she's with the others right? They have her, but Nathan needs us right now!"

After a final slap Silas stepped away and nodded slightly. Gabriel sighed in short relief,

 _Time to go kick some ass._

-  
Mr. Blackbourne was already pulling into the hospital when Silas hung up the phone. Well he presumed he hung up, he could have sworn her heard a bang when the call ended. Owen's hands around the well tightened.

 _I am strong. I am confident. I am the leader. I can do this.  
_ In truth he didn't know how to deal with this. There was no training manual or class he could have taken to prepare for this kind of this. How do you deal with the fact that the girl your're in love with was raped?

 _I don't even know who did it._

He didn't know if it would be worse to know who hurt her. If it was random or someone like McCoy, in either case it simply meant he failed her. His mind had been swirling with possibilities and suspects. He wanted to cross reference all the school feeds from the past 72 hours but that wasn't necessary. Unless Sang didn't remembered the altercation, there was no need to start a witch hunt. What mattered now was that he was their for her, when she needed him most.

As he reached the doors of the hospital and began climbing upwards in the elevator something began to nag at him, deep in his heart.

 _Why didn't she tell me?_

 _Of course they all keep secrets but she promised. She promise_ me _that if anything that would endanger her were to happen she would tell me. Did she not feel like she could?_

He felt selfish, wondering if he was the problem- like his intimidating statue in their relationship held her back to this extent; or perhaps she felt like she couldn't tell any of them.

 _Sang's a smart girl, she would have known we'd have found out eventually. Why not come to us with the truth in the first place?_

The elevator dinged and quickly he was out of the elevator striding towards their family private room.

 _What was holding her back?_

He turned the final corner and started down the hall as he pondered his thoughts. As soon as he reached the door Sean was opening it for him. But then Owen felt silly for a moment as her eyes connected with his own. His heart dropped as he realized his answer and took in her exposed stomach and thighs.

 _Trauma, thats what was holding her back._

His breath hitched as the situation hit him at full force as he realize what happened

The fact of the matter was the he was too late, and Owen Blackbourne was _never_ too late.

And after taking one look at her, he didn't know if he could ever handle being late again.

Nathan lunged.

It was like every fiber in his being had been lit on fire in pure rage. He was going to kill him, he didn't see any other way.

His father had to die.

There had been so many times in his life where he'd wanted him dead. So many times Nathan had prayed that he wouldn't come home. That his helicopter would go down and crash or a drunk driver would hit him instead of some innocent person. He knew it was awful to think or to even hope for, that's why he never told anyone about it. His father was anything but an innocent man in his eyes. Years of abuse had hardened Nathan in way he'd like to forget. Sang had brought back a type of kindness he forgot existed in their group. It was something he strived to be, a good and king person.

But at this moment he felt anything but kind and goodness.

His hands were around his dad's throat against the wall,

"You fucking bastard"

His dad continued to grin like an idiot as his eyes locked with his son. He wanted that smile wiped off his face. Nathan smashed his dad's body back against the wall.

"Tell me you didn't"

There was a part of him that wanted to believe he hadn't. That his own father would never really do something like that. But memories of his mother's cries whispered in the back of his mind at the horrible things his father could do.

His dad began to fight back and soon had Nathan thrown across the room and into the coffee table. He looked up as his dad towered over him, making him feel the like the small child he once was.

 _No, I'm not that little kid anymore._

He could fight back, he had done it before. But this time he didn't want to hold anything back. This time he wanted it finished.

It was dark, Kota's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness but he knew it was no use. His glasses were gone, his arms bound and tied. Everytime he tried to move he only felt the rope continuing to bite into his skin.

 _What happened?_

"You know it's funny,"

His head snapped upward towards the sound, but still he saw nothing but black.

 _Breathe. Don't panic._

He took a mental inventory of his body, trying to feel for any serious damages. His head felt like it'd been run over by a truck and his body tingled.

 _Come on concentrate. It's probably a drug, think._

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place took a deep breath, his mind attempting to formulate a plan. First he had to get out of these restraints.

"I never pictured you to be the strong one."

The sound of electricity rang through the air,

 _No!_

He jerked his body away from the noise, but it was useless. His world faded before he could even try to count the pain away.

A/N: Apologies for the wait but having no internet sucks :( I will edit this later, but I'm trying to post it incase my Wifi goes out again, we're having some trouble with Spectrum. As always please enjoy and comment what you think!


	18. Chapter 17

"Please stop" I hated the way my voice sounded so broken. I hated that I couldn't stop crying and no matter how tight I squeezed my eyes shut I still saw him.

I don't know why but when Dr. Green touched my back it was like all I could feel was him grabbing my and putting his hand across my skin.

My arms tightened around knees, I didn't even notice I was rocking back and forth.

 _They're just trying to help me. It's the guys, it's not him._

I was chanting in my mind, I needed to get through this and calm down. I forced myself to lay back; my gown fell back as well, exposing my stomach and legs but I didn't care. I had to focus.

 _Breathe. Count like Kota. 1,2,3, 4,5,6,7,8,9…_

"Ms. Sorenson" my head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

 _Owen_.

I saw his eyes take in my exposed body but I didn't have time to feel self conscious. Breathing was the most important thing, I knew I couldn't afford to pass out again. Our eyes locked and he didn't say a word, only continued walking and stood at my bedside as I calmed down.

 _He doesn't look surprised he must know, he always knows._

My eyes left his momentarily as I noticed everyone else was gone, even Dr. Green.

 _Where-_

"Don't worry they'll be back. Just focus on yourself right now Ms. Sorenson." Sometimes it felt like he knew me better then I knew myself. My breathing was still labored but the fuzzy feeling in my face had started to dissipate. I wouldn't pass out, this was good.

 _I got through it._

But facing Mr. Blackbourne was going to be a whole other challenge.

There was no way he could have known he would have triggered her memories. But then North and Victor trying to touch her didn't help either. They all just wanted to help. Reaching out to her when she was in pain or in trouble was their natural instinct. But as soon as they realized this and stepped away she continued to cry out..

He didn't think he'd ever forget her screams as she begged for _him_ to stop.

 _I don't even know who 'him' is._

He wanted to throw up, and by looking at Victor and North he could tell they felt similar. But he was at a loss. He had to watch her in case she passed out again, but Victor and North needed to leave. She needed space so he motioned for them and opened the door but he was met with his best friend.

Dr. Green had never felt so relieved to see Owen in his entire life.

 _If anything, he's the one who can calm her down._

The four men continued their standstill, silently communicating with each other. Owen looked at Sang then back at Sean.

 _Make sure she doesn't faint. Watch her please._

With a short nod Owen was pushing past him while he left with North and Victor. As soon as the door shut he felt a shock to his side.

 _Crap, what now?_

"What's wrong?" He knew using this line never meant anything good.

"It's Nathan," Gabriels concerned voice blared through the phone. North and Victor stepped closer to listen in. "Check his living room camera tell me if you see anything."

North quickly whipped out his phone but when he pressed on Nathan's app he saw nothing but a black screen. "We can't see anything," Dr. Green reported.

"God damn it. Luke drive faster." Victor got his phone out but had the same result.

"What happened?" Sean demanded.

"I don't know when his Dad got home but they're fighting and it's bad. His dad pulled a knife on him last we saw. But as soon as we left the feeds went out. We can't get a visual on anything. I think it's fucking Volto." The sound of tires screeching rang through the phone.

"For fucks sake Luke!" a faint sorry could be heard in the background.

 _We don't have time for this._

"Where's Kota? Did you call him?" North's voice boomed over into the phone.

"That's the other problem. I red lined him but no answer. His feeds are out too and Silas can't get a hold of his tracker."

 _Damn it of all times._

It was time for him to be the leader.

"Victor you go find Kota and call someone with any updates. North your with me, I'll get an ambulance and we'll go to Nathan's. Gabriel how far out are you?"

"About three minutes." His voice rang through, "But what about Sang?" The three boys looked to the window seeing Owen hand her a pink cup of water. Her breathing seemed steady, internally he sighed with relief.

"Owen's got her."

 _He's always got her._

A/N: I know, I know, not super exciting and the big event you're all waiting for. Buuuut I thought I'd give a quick and small update because you guys are truly awesome.


	19. Chapter 17 5

A/N: I mean since I'm at it...

 **Sang:**

For some reason he was a calming force for her. Under normal circumstances she would be a mess of redness and nervousness but not today. No, right now he was exactly what she needed. Calm, steady, and all put together. Mr. Blackbourne was not only her challenge but her answer.

"Here drink this," he passed her a plastic pink cup full of water at her bedside table. After taking a large enough sip that she believed would appease him she removed the cup from her lips.

 _I wonder if he knows yet._

Of course he knew she was injured, one look at him and the fact that he was there told her that much. But she hadn't said the words yet, she hadn't confirmed their worst fears.

 _I didn't even tell them who did this, but how do I even tell them?  
_ Every time she thought about his face she felt sick, her body would go stiff. How could she explain to them what happened?

 _Would they push me to explain?_

The thought made her take a sharp breath in, _No. They wouldn't do that to me._

She felt him squeeze her hand but she didn't have much time to think about it before she heard a brisk knock at the door. An older woman with natural blonde hair and a kind face walked in the door wearing a doctor's coat.

 _Oh no._

Sang's heart dropped. She knew this would come, she was just hoping to delay it for a while.

"Hi I'm Dr. Mears. I got a page from Dr. Green to check you?"

Her words came out sweet and Mr. Blackbourne didn't seem surprised to see her. Instead he nodded and turned his attention to Sang. "Are you okay with this Ms. Sorenson? Dr. Green wanted to make sure that...well…" he stammered trying to find the right words.

 _Dr. Green's just trying to make sure I'm okay. Nothing bad is going to happen._

Sang quickly nodded and Mr. Blackbourne grabbed a wheelchair at the end of the room. Sang's gaze focused on the woman. Her petite stature and reassuring smile confirmed that she was in good hands. Dr. Green would never steer her wrong.

 _If I have an infection or something down there it's better to know now._

Owen helped her into the wheelchair and started rolling her down to the elevator. She took a deep breath.

 _Trust your family._

She only hoped that she could trust them enough.

 **Owen:**

"Will you be joining us?" Dr. Mears voice rang out sweetly as he pushed Sang into the room. He could visibly see Sang stiffen beneath him. She didn't want to be alone for this.

 _Not a chance in hell_ _I'm leaving her now._

He shook his head and began helping her onto the bed, while the doctor began getting her gloves and other materials. Mr. Blackbourne moved to her side and held her hand as she squeezed it.

 _She doesn't want to do this._

He wasn't surprised. Who would want to do this? No, she was being a trooper for them, trying to put on a brave face on when she didn't have to. But she needed this. They had to make sure, if there was any infection or harsh damage it could affect her for the rest of her life if they didn't get it treated.

"Sang I'm gonna slip off your underwear, is that okay?" Her tone was light but professional.

Sang nodded and didn't seem scared of the woman touching her, this was good.

 _I guess it was a good call on paging a female doctor._ Sang's eyes met his own as they locked eyes. He was sending her messages through his looks.

 _It's okay. Your doing great. I'm right here, nothing bad is going to happen._

He squeezed her hand a little and she relaxed a bit. "Alright now I'm going to need you to put your feet up in these stirrups for me." Owen's eyes never left her face. He'd never been so proud of her.

 _She's so brave. She's been through so much and she's doing this._

"This will feel a little cold." Sang's eyes locked again with Owens.

 _She could have refused but she didn't. She trying._

She squeezed her yes shut and jolted a little, probably feeling the instrument he assumed.

 _Maybe I can help._

"You know Ms. Sorenson." He squeezed her hand again and her eyes opened to his.

"I don't think I ever got around to asking you how you managed to slide so gracefully across my car that one day." Her eyes lit up.

 _Perfect._

A very small smile started to form across her lips as she recounted the memory but Owen only continued on.

"I mean yes I know it was quite a while ago, but really what an intense water gun fight I was able to view. I would never have imagined that you would be sliding across the hood of my car." He smiled at the memory. He'd never been so flabbergasted before. Sure, the boys had their antics but seeing Sang Sorenson fly over his car and make the shot was not a something he'd ever guess would happen.

God she looked so panicked when she realized she sprayed him. He'd never seen anything cuter than the blush that fell on her cheeks.

Her smiled grew and he could tell she was trying to focus on him, instead of what else was happening so he continued.

"You seemed like a stealth ninja. Who would have thought?" He smiled down at her.

"You hold so many hidden talents I can't even believe it sometimes." She started to move her body slightly in discomfort."

 _Keep her occupied, this is how you help her now._

"That nose of yours is something else." She bit her lip at a slight pain

 _Damn it what distracts her the most?_

"After seeing it in action and getting the reports from the other's I'm still amazed by it. But now I'm curious to know."

 _I know._

He leaned his head down closer to hers, "What do I smell like to you Ms. Sorenson?"

 _Proximity._

Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes bore into his. She was completely focused on him. After blinking a few times she finally managed to blurt it out. "Spring soap." Owen smiled slightly.

 _Good to know._

Dr. Mears rolled back and started taking off her gloves. Sang's sigh of relief was audible but she wasn't the only one glad for it to be over. He had to admit he was eager to hear the news and for Ms. Sorenson's discomfort to be over. He was hoping for good news, well as good as it could be, but was preparing for the worst as well. If she needed surgery, or stitches, or bed rest or any medications. He and his family could handle it, he knew they could. He'd thought of everything.

"You'll need to take a pregnancy test in a few days". Owen's heart dropped to the floor.

 _Pregnancy Test?_

Well maybe not everything.

A/N: Please enjoy and comment your thoughts! :)


	20. Chapter 18

**Kota**

"Why are you doing this?" Kota looked up at the figure in black, a white mask adorning his face. He bent down towards infront of him and spoke.

"Simple, to draw her out." His electronically altered voice didn't reveal anything about his true identity.

 _It doesn't make any sense. Why would Volto take me? He's never been this reckless before and what did he mean earlier? The strongest one?_

Kota still couldn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was walking into his room and then the memories go fuzzy.

 _Damn it,_

He hated this, feeling like he was a helpless pawn in a game that he should have stopped long ago. He couldn't help but think that he could have done more, but in reality he couldn't. It's hard to stop a ghost you never see. The only thing he could do now was try to draw out information.

"Why draw her out? You said once before to her that you just wanted to talk, is that all you wanted?"

Kota's confusion was laced into his words. Honestly, the whole presence of Volto as a figure in his family's crazy lives had proven to be one large oddity. He could never understand him, his actions, or his motives. He was like a puzzle with a dozen missing pieces, and Kota didn't have the slightest clue where to even look for them. Volto laughed,

"Considering you've proven you can't even keep her safe, would you blame me?" Kota's anger coiled in response.

"We've never intentionally put her in harm's way! We always try to protect her but you don't see that. You think we're trying to hurt her but you don't know everything" he spat.

 _I would do anything to protect her._

But again Volto laughed, Kota still didn't understand.

"You don't even know do you?" Volto's masked face was close, almost close enough to reach if Kota's hand's weren't tied.

"Know what?", Kota had no reason to believe anything he was saying was true. Volto was crazy, especially if he would go to such lengths to get to Sang.

 _He'll do anything to get a rise, why not drive me crazy? Just count and everything will be okay._

"She was raped."

But counting wasn't going to fix it this time.

Nathan

He was bleeding, bad. They both were, but Nathan knew if he lost too much blood he would pass out and that would _not_ be good. He wasn't expecting his dad to pull a butcher's knife on him. But then again, Nathan never thought he would ever rape someone either.

"You done yet boy?" Mr. Griffin's right eye was obviously swollen with dark bruises starting to form all over his face and arms. Blood adorned his jacket and white shirt from Nathan pointing the knife onto alcohol had made him brave and immune to the pain, but he would feel it later. Soon that adrenaline high would have to come down and he would crash.

 _I could kill him._

Oh god how Nathan wanted to kill his father. Of course logically he knew he couldn't for obvious reasons.

 _It would have be easy,_

He was struggling with keeping a hold of his emotions. His attacks were based around hurting his father rather than knocking him out or killing him. Nathan's cut's couldn't compare to the pain Mr. Griffin would feel tomorrow.

"Nathan." His eyes darted over to meet Silas's concerned ones as he busted through the front door. Trailing in behind him he saw Gabriel.

"Oh look it's the whore's other fucks" His father grinned cheekily, but Nathan couldn't help himself this time. He lunged for his father, effectively knocking the knife out of his hand and pinning his body to the ground.

"You fucking stop now" Nathan's hands were on his throat and his father gasped for air.

"Nathan!" Gabriel yelled but he didn't care.

 _He doesn't deserve to live._

Nathan wanted this to be the last time. The last time he ever had to see his bastard of a father's face. He had hurt him so much over the years. He caused Nathan the worst kinds of pain, but physical and emotional.

"Nathan buddy" Silas's hand was on his shoulder.

"No!" He yelled back and kept squeezing. When he looked down at his dad all he could see was the face of a man who was happy to beat his son.

 _"Mommy! No!" A seven year old Nathan screamed out at the top of his lungs. He could hear him hurting her. His dad had locked him in the bathroom only minutes after beating him too. "Come back here bitch!" His father's dark voice ceased as slaps and kicks could be heard. "Please stop!" her screams were filling the house and all Nathan could do was lie there on the floor crying. "Mommy" he cried as he rocked back and forth on the cold tiles nursing his own broken ankle. "Help me, please."_

"Don't do this." He ignored Gabriel's voice and concentrated at his father struggling to breath, but Nathan had never felt so cold.

"Sang wouldn't want this"

 _Sang_

He had hurt her too, in ways Nathan could never imagine. But for him this was vengeance.

 _But she'll never get her own._

With the thought his hands relaxed. Nathan wasn't the only one who needed to see this bastard rot.

 _Sang needs justice too._

Nathan scooted his body back and slumped over, too tired to do anything else. His dad gasped for air and coughed violently in front of him. Dr. Green had rolled in a gurney without a word.

He looked to the eyes of his brothers as a thousand questions shown through, but they all had the same answer. He didn't have time to think about it or sugar coat anything because the fact was harsh and simple.

"He raped Sang"

A/N: Yikes, kinda feel like this chapter sucks tbh. I've been stressed, my sister's wedding is in two days and I've been so busy it's insane- so sorry for the wait and suckiness. However, Happy Fourth of July! I hope to have an update this weekend. As always thank you for the love and support!


	21. Chapter 19

Gabriel:

The room went silent except for the sounds of Mr. Griffin coughing for air on the ground. Everyone had stilled as they processes the information, nobody wanted to say it. And nobody had questioned Nathan either.

 _What the literal fuck?_

Gabriel was a smart guy. Sure, he wasn't always the sharpest crayon in the box and certainly not the brains in the group. He was intelligent and could hold his own against the average Joe in a battle of right now it was as if his brain was saying 'cannot compute'.

"Nathan...fucking hell-what?" He couldn't hold it back. Dr. Green and Silas weren't saying anything, only had murderous looks in their eyes.

 _Am I the only fucking person who doesn't know? This is fucking chicken shit!_

Silas was the first to move, taking a deadly step towards Mr. Griffin and pressing on his chest.

"Silas," This time it was Nathan trying to calm him down as oppose to the seconds earlier.

"No." His bass voice reverberated throughout the room as he pushed down harder. Dr. Green tried to be the voice of reason.

"Silas you can't kill him-" He yelled back his eyes never wavering from Mr. Griffins.

 _Okay enough of this bullshit._

"What the hell is he talking about? Nathan what do you mean-" Silas finally stepped off and whirled around facing gabriel as he barked.

"North didn't bite Sang. He did. He raped Sang, Gabriel do you fucking get it now?" But Silas's harsh tone was drowned out by his heart rate.

 _No._

But as he looked at on the ground he knew what they had said was true.

 _Not my Trouble._

He remembered walking in on the fight. Then hearing about the mark, he'd seen it with his own eyes and he didn't ask. He thought his trouble would be embarrassed.

 _I could have asked her._

His heart dropped.

 _I'm supposed to be there for her. I'm supposed to no every mark, bruise, scar, and every goddamn inch of her glorious body. How could I have missed this? How could I have been so fucking stupid not to ask about it. How could I have not been there for her?  
_ Mr. Griffin sat up, spitting out blood, "She wanted it."

 _His ass is grass._

It was like they all moved at once, in synchronicity. They all wanted him dead, they wanted to punch the living shit out of him and make him pay. But as Dr. Green launched himself in front of the bastard, the three boys came to a standstill.

"I know. I know you want him dead, I do too. But we can't handle a murder trial right now guys. Nathan you're losing a lot of blood. I need to take you both to the hospital now."

"Fuck that shit" Gabriel grumbled, but he knew Sean was right.

"Gabriel help my with him, Silas get Nathan in the truck." Silas started to help Nathan begrudgingly but started moving quicker as he realized how much his brother was bleeding out.

Once Gabriel and Dr. Green got Mr. Griffin onto the gurney they started to roll it out the door. Expecept Dr. Green suddenly turned it so that the head would hit the door.

"Ah!" Mr. Griffin grabbed his head as it banged against the door. Gabriel looked up in shock at Dr. Green as he smiled.

"Oopsie."

The man groaned, "Oh pipe down you won't have a concussion." Gabriel glowered at him as he looked down at his face smothered in pain.

 _You fucking deserve it ass hole._

Owen

"Pregnancy test?" The question sputtered out of his mouth in shock before he could think. He couldn't get his mind to work correctly.

 _A baby? Pregnant? She could be pregnant?_

Sang seemingly froze in place.

 _Looks like she didn't think about this either._

The doctor nodded slowly. "Yes, in a few days we'll need to administer one." She looked back at Sang as her eyes focused on our connected hands. Owen couldn't help but think.

 _16 and pregnant how could we even begin to-_

"There also is some tearing, I'll need do a few stitches but that shouldn't cause any future problems."

 _Owen you can't focus on the what-if's now. Focus on what you know now. Okay good, nothing too major._

It was still something but _physically_ wouldn't be affected much in the future, and Owen sighed in relief at this. But in terms of emotionally… well they would have to see.

 _We'll take it step by step. Go day by day._

He looked at Sang, trying to gauge her reaction but her face remained emotionless and standstill. She wouldn't say anything.

"We can go ahead and do the stitches now, are you okay with that Sang?" Dr. Mears asked carefully. She didn't want to push her too far, but they would need to do the stitches soon for it to heal properly. But she only stayed quiet and continued to look off.

"Sang?" Mr. Blackbournes voice questioned. Instead of response Sang only looked down and nodded slightly. She wouldn't look at him, and for some reason that hurt him only in the slightest.

 _Please look at me.  
_ His eyes were pleading. He didn't want her to have to go through this alone. Her mind was probably racing like his but he didn't have time to think as the doctor moved to get the numbing agent. He felt a slick shock come from his right pocket.

 _Only more problems._

Internally he braced himself, he didn't know what would hit him next, and to his surprise it was Luke.

"Mr. B we got a problem here." His eyes focused on Sang but she closed her eyes.

"Spit it out" He didn't mean to snap, but they didn't need to waste more time than necessary.

"It's Kota. He's gone. I think Volto's got him."

A/N: Unexpected holiday bonus? Sorry, wasn't planning on being able to right anymore tonight so here's some more. I'm glad everyone knows what's going on. I feel like I can get some key plot point in there now so yay! Hope you enjoy and comment!


End file.
